unlimited_anime_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ootsutsuki( Byaku-Sharingan)
Ootsutsuki( Byaku-Sharingan): * Byakugan and Sharingan union Bloodline, instantaneous, flickers to stop, opening consumes Energy each time 10, opens under the condition to consume Energy every minute 1. * Growth stage LV1( skilled 0 / 500): * Is using Sharingan to assist Raikiri this Ninjutsu to be ordinary like flag wooden Kakashi, clearly slight movement that Sharingan can catch the enemy, revision point of attack, this is the Eye of Insight ability, but the white tomoe eye was seeing clearly the aspect compared with ordinary Sharingan many times, the Sharingan words, if had other smog or matter masks is not possibly able to complete to see clearly. * However the white tomoe eye is different, had Byakugan and Sharingan dual sees clearly the ability, Byakugan the superiority of seeing clearly ability is penetrates all obstacles, even if there is a smog and other thing of the masks also to be able the clear capture the enemy, in addition motion capture of Sharingan, therefore the fixed attack of eye of white tomoe is fierce. Attribute: * Strength + 10, * Speed + 10, * Physical Strength + 10, * Energy + 100 Power All powers are multiple time stronger than any ordinary sharingan or Byakugan *'Eye of Insight' * Eye of Hypnotism (can use illusion from distance) * Eye of Copying * Gentle Fist * Eight Trigrams Palm * Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven * Gentle Fistmethod Primal Chaos Ying and Yang Release * Primal Chaos cloud!” * real illusion snow chilly beautiful! Mangekyo Sharingan A. Genjustsu ( left eye is Izanagi /right eye is Izanami) 1.Izanagi *it is the technique of change destiny, *Izanagi can in a short time, all unfavorable factors transform including performer was injured and even the death and so on as the dreamland, but the favorable factors transformed the attack of performer into the reality, controlled freely illusory with the boundary of reality, to investigation extremely illusion that oneself used. *Has this technique, Feng Yu Chen can have the infinite life!!! *Naturally, the Chakra consumption of this technique is big, therefore, Chakra consumed, the death destiny did not end. 2. Izanami * the technique of decision destiny, B. S''usanoo'' {Dark green white colour} 1. Left Hand {soul sword} * Can seal anything 2. Mother-of-pearl three day {White, Black and Red Sword} * A mother-of-pearl three day star, the abilities of three Divine sword separately are yang release, yin release and illusion, white sword represent are creating the life from the physique yang release, the black sword represents is not having creates the physique yin release, the red sword, can release hypnosis person some spiritual the sword of confusing infinitely. * white sword and black sword superposed in are the Yin and Yang Release technique, the Yin and Yang Release technique naturally can make Ninjutsu melt together invalid. C. Imperial Thunder Baron!! * The jet black skeleton condensed in the entire space gradually, the muscle grows gradually, then the jet black god of thunder armor, finally, the jade of nine jet black Celtic sickles were constructing Imperial Thunder Baron behind to condense!! * After awakening Mangekyou Sharingan that Byakugan and Sharingan conformed with, Feng Yu Chen understands after his binocular Sharingan simultaneously used the ability, awakened black( Sharingan) the ability is Susanoo , was Susanoo, but white( Byakugan) the ability was to construct Imperial Thunder Baron, when this condition will present tomoe of nine day, tomoe of these nine days can seal any one Strength be Feng Yu Chen uses, what seal was only Strength or the ability and so on, but was not the shape.